


Storm

by SlaladQueen



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: :), And then kind of maybe, And this might seem sweet but don't be fooled :)), But also an ass so yeah, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Hyunlix go on dates, I'm sorry to jeongin and changbin for only being mentioned like once or twice, Just gonna tag some Good, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix-centric, M/M, Mostly Hyunjin tho, There will be no R rated stuff, Theres no happy endings in this household kids, This could be so much better but im lazy, We Are Pure Children Pls, and I'm sorry to Chan Minho Jisung and Seungmin for appearing for like One part each
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaladQueen/pseuds/SlaladQueen
Summary: Felix giggled and wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s waist, pulling him close.“I’ll always remember you, Jinnie. And your mom.”Alternatively:Thisis why Felix said he didn’t deserve him, right?He was going to throw up, stomach turning uncomfortably. It burnt.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> “Do not fall in love with people like me. I will take you to museums, and parks, and monuments, and kiss you in every beautiful place-"

_**6 Months 23 Days 6 Hours 41 Minutes 39 Seconds**_

_____

Felix gritted his teeth when his phone rang again. He glanced at the screen but only rolled his eyes and declined when he saw it was his mother calling. 

The ringing of the phone was replaced by the sounds of the housekeeper cleaning up the shattered glass in the kitchen. Biting down on his tongue, he crossed his arms and leaned back in the desk chair. He wasn’t sorry about throwing his mother’s favourite vase against the wall. And then a glass. And his plate. And then another glass, just to prove a point.

Felix’s phone rang again and he stood up with a frustrated scream, the chair clattering loudly as it fell to the ground. He snatched up his phone and answered before checking who was calling. 

“_What_,” he snarled into it and slammed his free hand against his desk. 

“_I heard you’re coming to visit?_” 

“Oh, fuck off,” Felix hissed, but he calmed down enough when he heard Chris laugh at him. He wasn’t going to admit it out loud, but he’d missed the older since he left Australia. Felix made sure to lace his voice with as much venom as possible- “Why are you calling, anyway?” 

“_Mom just called me and tattled- you got into trouble with Auntie, huh? Oh, and it was the final straw as well? I can’t wait to hear more about this, because you won’t tell me, will you?_” 

Felix snorted, going over to the other side of his room and falling onto his bed. “Went to just a few too many parties with some bad people. It’s not like it’s _my_ fault the host got caught with drugs on him. But no, apparently it is and I need to be punished. So I’ll be seeing you in person soon., although I’ll be staying with Minho.” 

He heard Chris groan. “_Hate when that happens, mate. But we both know Minho’s a good host, so you scored there. Look, I’ve got to go, but I’ll make sure to tag along and pick you up at the airport. See you, you little shit._” 

“Like hell you w-” Felix narrowed his eyes when he was met by beeping and he pulled the phone back to look at the screen. _Call ended_ looked back at him and he cursed. “Goddamn it, Chris.” 

He let his hand fall onto his chest and he stared up at the ceiling, listening to the housekeeper cleaning. A few minutes passed before his phone rang again and Felix let out a measured breath, picking up. 

“Yes?” 

“_Your flight is in a week. Transportations has already been fixed. Your father and I will be back tomorrow afternoon and we’ll speak more about this then._”

Felix knew his mother wanted a reaction, so he remained silent. She sighed after almost a whole minute of nothing had passed. “_I know you are upset, but this is for your own good, okay? You’ll have your aunts and both Minho and Chris. You’ll be fine._” 

Her tone was comforting but Felix snorted, feeling everything but comforted. “_Felix Lee-_” His mother’s voice dropped into dangerous territories before she took a breath, resetting. “_This will be good for you. I talked to aunt Youngmi and she confirmed that it really helped Chris to move as well when he had similar problems._” 

Felix rolled his eyes so hard it almost hurt. “Yeah, sure. Because ripping me away from everything I know and ship me off to Korea will do me wonders. You’re a genius.” 

“_Felix, the flight is in a week, whether you want it to be or not. All you can do is accept it and hopefully make this a whole lot easier for all of us._” He could feel his mother lose her patience, hear it by the way her voice grew colder. Felix decided he was done with the conversation right then and there.

“Fine. I’ll do what you want.” He hung up and put his phone on silent before getting out of his bed. He slipped his phone into his pocket and snatched his chair off the ground with a grumble. His laptop was resting on the desk and he continued to curse quietly to himself as he typed _Korean fashion_ in the search bar.

If he was going, then he needed to be prepared. He couldn’t show up somewhere not being caught up in the trends. 

Ten minutes and multiple bookmarked photos later, he got up from his desk and stopped in front of his frankly oversized body mirror. He grimaced when he compared his current look to those of the high end, Korean street fashionistas. Felix would need to get a new wardrobe and a haircut. 

He pulled out his phone and saw two missed calls from his mother that he swiped away before pulling up his contact list, scrolling through it until he found _Hayley #2_. The girl picked up after only a few signals and Felix grinned. He knew his blabbermouth of a girlfriend would tell everyone, sparing him the trouble of informing all his friends and acquaintances of his sudden leave. 

Hayley #2 let out a giggly “_Hi Felix_” and he took a second before sighing heavily.

“Hey, babe. Look, I’ve got something to tell you…”

____

“Okay, Hyunjin, don’t look, but Lee Minho is hanging out with a new guy and they’re both staring at you.” 

It was easier said than done to fight against the instinct and immediately turn to look, but Hyunjin fought well and remained facing Haemi. Her wide eyes were trained on him as well, although they sometimes shifted to look behind him.

“Are you serious?” Hyunjin hissed between his teeth. “Like, _staring_ staring? Or just staring?”

Haemi snorted before smiling teasingly. “_Staring_ staring, and like, intense talking. Oh my god.” 

Hyunjin let out a measured breath and shifted on his feet. His jaw almost dropped when he saw the two guys in the mirror behind Haemi, and she laughed loudly at his reaction. Lee Minho -the beauty in their dance group, the one with the expensive clothes and impeccable looks- was indeed staring at them and Hyunjin felt a little light-headed already, but it was really nothing compared to the new guy.

Brassy red hair and impossibly smooth skin, perfectly stylish in black sweatpants and white tank top. Hyunjin wasn’t sure he’d ever seen anyone look as handsome before and it was honestly _upsetting_. The new guy looked bored, though, while Minho was talking to him. 

Then the new guy met Hyunjin’s eyes in the mirror and Hyunjin froze, holding his breath before shifting his focus back to Haemi. “I’m going to die.” 

“I won’t attend your funeral unless there’s cake,” Haemi waved it off. Hyunjin was about to give her an indignant answer when the doors to the studio opened, their teacher humming as he walked inside and took his place at the front of the class. Hyunjin gave Haemi a narrowed-eyed glare when the teacher began talking. Haemi stuck her tongue out at him.

“-and we have a new student in the class!” the teacher said, catching Hyunjin’s attention. Now, what was new boy’s name? The teacher waved at new boy, who waved back and gained everyone’s attention. He smiled faintly at them, looking nervous as he shifted closer to Minho. Hyunjin almost cooed, barely noticing that the teacher asked the new boy to introduce himself.

“Hi,” new boy began, and Hyunjin felt like he’d gotten whiplashed from how deep the new boy’s voice was. “I’m Lee Felix. I look forward to getting to know everyone. Please take care of me.” He bowed once and the teacher reclaimed the attention of the class, but Hyunjin couldn’t focus.

_Felix. Okay, his name is Felix. Good to know._

Hyunjin faintly shook his head and tried to get himself to focus, but then he found his eyes drifting to the side and to Felix. His heart jumped when he found that Felix was already looking at him, nervousness gone and replaced by a confident smirk. 

Hyunjin blinked quickly a few times and Felix gave him a small smile. _Oh shit_. Hyunjin knew he was blushing when he forced himself to look away, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Felix was… _really_ cute.

But he was hanging out with Minho- wait, they have the same last name. Are they related? No, Lee is a common surname. But what if? Hyunjin bunched up his lips as he stretched, mulling over the possible connection of rich boy Minho and new boy Felix.

The rest of the warm-ups passed quickly as Hyunjin barely paid any attention and suddenly the teacher was talking again, splitting the class into groups of three for the new project. Hyunjin gave Haemi a small smile- he was always in the same group as her and would probably be again. Hyunjin knew that their teacher knew that they worked well together.

His smile fell when the teacher called out the next group. “Group four; Kang Seoyun, Park Jaejin and Kim Haemi.”

He exchanged a confused look with Haemi and she frowned. But Hyunjin’s head snapped back to face the teacher when he continued. “Last group; Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Minho and Lee Felix.”

Hyunjin stood frozen in place as the teacher went through the new project- it was simple, only a cover of any of the songs on a list he produced. Hyunjin was still dazed by the time the teacher stopped talking and he almost panicked when he spotted the two Lees making their way through the room, coming straight for him.

He caught Haemi’s eyes and she gave him a sympathetic look before grinning widely and turning back to her small group. Hyunjin swallowed a low whine and closed his eyes for a second to collect himself. He opened his eyes again and almost flinched when he noticed Minho and Felix, already standing by his side.

“Hi,” Minho grinned, closing in on Hyunjin. “I don’t think we’ve worked together before.” 

Hyunjin shook his head, brain working overtime to catch up, and then Felix got his attention with a small laugh. 

“Lay off him, Minho,” Felix smiled and Hyunjin picked up an accent in his voice. But Felix gave him a blinding smile before he could think more about it, mind going blank at the sheer sunshine in front of him. Felix waved a little. “Again, I’m Felix. I look forward to getting to know you, Hyunjin.”


	2. Friend date

** _5 Months 22 Days 16 Hours 14 Minutes 3 Seconds_ **

_____ 

The cursed books laid in front of Hyunjin, his laptop’s screen black from lack of use. Felix sat on the opposite side of the table, fully focused on finishing his essay before their regularly scheduled study time together was up. 

Someone coughed, the sound amplified by the silence in the library. Hyunjin looked up, seeing the old librarian glare in the direction of the coughing. 

Why they chose to go to the library that was known for having the crankiest librarian, Hyunjin did not know. Sighing quietly, he pushed aside his book on Ethics and picked up his phone. 

_**Me:** I want to write (my essay)_  
_**Me:** But_  
_**Me:** i ca n t_  


Felix phone lit up from where it was laying on the table. Hyunjin waited patiently as Felix stopped typing on his laptop and picked up his phone, raising an eyebrow and tapping his reply. Hyunjin grinned when the text came through. 

_**Lix:** Do it coward_

_**Me:** Cant im a full blown coward_  
_**Me:** U didnt know?_

Felix snorted, quickly putting his hand over his mouth and hunching over when the librarian glared at his back. Hyunjin tilted his head forward to hide his smile. His phone lit up. 

_**Lix:** I did know_  
_**Lix:** I’ll still call u coward_

Hyunjin looked up, meeting Felix’s eyes. He winked, quickly typing out his response. 

_**Me:** Thank u_  
_**Me:** What an honour_

_**Lix:** Uwu ofc_  
_**Lix:** Coward_  
_**Lix:** Coúwaúrde_  
_**Lix:** That’s French for coward if u didn’t know <3_

Hyunjin giggled, not able to stop himself, and the librarian hushed him this time, sending them more piercing glares. Hyunjin forced himself to be quiet, but that only meant the laughter began building inside him instead when a thought crossed his mind. 

_**Me:** F an cy_  
_**Me:** I just realized_

_**Lix:** Skzbfjsbd_

_**Me:** Half of coward is cow_  
_**Me:** Nice _

Felix looked down at his phone for a moment. Then he shook his head, a small smile on his lips as he replied. 

_**Lix:** All cows are cowards confirmed_

Hyunjin laughed loudly at that, sending back a _News_ before putting his phone down, seeing the librarian get up from her seat. Hyunjin kept his mouth shut, Felix keeping his head down, as she came closer and stopped at their table. 

“I’ll have to ask you two to be quiet,” she hissed, pushing up her glasses. “Others are trying to concentrate.” 

Hyunjin nodded quickly. “Of course,” he mumbled. “We’re sorry.” 

The librarian must have deemed that good enough, sending Hyunjin a final glare before going back to her seat. He scrunched up his face when she had her back turned towards them, Hyunjin sticking out his tongue in a childish gesture. He caught Felix grinning in his peripheral so he stuck his tongue out at him instead. 

They managed to keep quiet, though, and both went back to studying. 

Until Hyunjin’s phone lit up maybe ten minutes later, breaking his focus. He looked over, seeing Felix’s name and a text. Glancing up, he spotted Felix looking intensely at him. 

_**Lix:** peaches are just lesbian apples and I love them_

Hyunjin couldn’t help it when he looked up and saw the dumbest expression on Felix’s face. He began laughing and couldn’t stop even as he saw the librarian get up, stomping over to them with an angry look on her face. 

“Sir,” she began, and Hyunjin shook his head, still giggling madly. It didn’t help that Felix began laughing too. 

“We’ll leave, sorry,” Hyunjin managed to get out, already standing up and gathering his things. Felix quickly mirrored him, occasionally trying to muffle his laughter- but failing miserably. 

The librarian remained by their side with her arms crossed, scowling at them while they packed their stuff and close to ran out of the library, still giggling loudly. 

The entrance door fell shut behind them once they stood on the street, both of them laughing and clinging to each other. 

“I can’t believe we actually got thrown out of a library,” Felix gasped, wiping away gathering tears. Hyunjin took a few deep breaths to collect himself. 

“There’s a first for anything,” he grinned, looking back at the library. “But where are we going to study now?” 

Felix shrugged, picking at his nails. The illusion of casualty was interrupted by his shoulders shaking with muted laughter, though. “I vote for ending this study date here… What do you say about going on an actual date instead?” 

“Sure,” Hyunjin hoisted his bag further upon his shoulder before freezing. “What did you say?” 

Felix smiled brightly and began walking. “Wanna go on a _date_ date? We could go to the park." 

Blinking quickly, Hyunjin hurried to catch up, mind racing. Felix asked him a date? Felix- _Lee Felix_, Hyunjin’s friend since almost a month ago. _Lee Felix_, cutest person Hyunjin had ever seen, nicest guy ever- just asked him on a date in the park? 

Hyunjin smiled. “Only if you get me ice cream.” 

_____

“This was absolutely amazing.” Hyunjin licked at the last drop of melted ice cream that ran over his hand. “We need to do this more often.” 

“You mean the I-buy-you-ice-cream part or the date part?” Felix scrunched up his nose, holding out a napkin. Hyunjin let go off Felix’s other hand, taking the napkin and cleaning his hand. 

“Both,” he grinned, putting the napkin on the ground beside him. Felix groaned and let his head fall back against the tree trunk. Hyunjin giggled and poked his cheek, shrieking when Felix tried to bite his finger. “Hey!” 

Felix laughed and pulled his jacket tighter around himself, shoving Hyunjin with his shoulder. “Alright, you’ve finished your ice cream, the sun is setting, and it’s getting cold. What do you want to do now?” 

Hyunjin bunched up his lips and let his eyes wander around the park. Now that Felix mentioned it- it was getting pretty cold. And the ice cream didn't help. Hyunjin shivered, looking back at Felix. 

“Why are you staring at me?” Hyunjin pushed himself off the ground. Felix followed suit, picking up his bag before taking Hyunjin’s hand. 

“Well, you just look so fine that I can’t help myself,” Felix said nonchalantly, the words making Hyunjin blush. 

“Shut _up_,” he groaned, pretending like his heart didn’t skip a beat. Hyunjin started walking, tugging on Felix’s hand to make him follow. “And you can come along to my home for a while. If you want to, of course. I think mom is home, but she’s nice! I’m sure she’ll like you-”

“I’d love that,” Felix interrupted, smiling widely. “Minho usually doesn’t care if I’m home by dinner or not, so I can stay for however long you want me around.” 

Hyunjin nodded, eyebrows drawn. “I’ll have to inform mom that you’re staying forever then.” 

“Sounds great! By the way,” Felix glanced around them before his attention shifted back to Hyunjin. “Can I kiss you?” 

Hyunjin stopped dead in his tracks, Felix grunting when he kept walking and was forced to stop abruptly when Hyunjin didn’t let go of his hand. He turned so he was facing Hyunjin, raising an eyebrow. Hyunjin could feel the blush already colouring his face. 

“Wh- what? Now?” 

Felix nodded, looking like he was trying to not laugh. “Yeah, now.” 

Hyunjin blinked, then slowly shook his head when his brain finally caught up to the situation. He felt a little bad when Felix's face fell, so he hurried to explain himself. “It’s nothing against you! I just- I don’t like to kiss on the first date, you know?” 

“Yeah, no, of course,” Felix took a step back so they didn't stand so close, and Hyunjin winced, not liking the distance. Felix gave him a small smile. “I get that.” 

“I, _uuhh_, I had a bad ex and- well-” Hyunjin chuckled nervously, but Felix intertwined their fingers and gently tugged on Hyunjin to get him to move again. 

“You don’t have to tell me.” Felix squeezed Hyunjin’s hand. “You don’t need to explain yourself.” 

But I want to,” Hyunjin pursed his lips. When Felix didn’t say anything, he sighed. “He was a real piece of shit. Did some bad things, both towards me and others. But he insisted that we kissed on the first date and in the end we did, and after that, he never stopped bragging about how he always got a kiss on the first date from everyone he’s been with. And… And when we broke up he trash-talked me and told me how easy I was because we kissed so early. So yeah, I don’t kiss on the first date.” 

“Hey,” Felix nudged Hyunjin’s shoulder to make him look up. “He sounds like a real piece of shit.” 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin agreed, a comfortable warmth spreading in his chest when he noticed that Felix has stepped closer again. “He was.” 

_____ 

“Thank you so much for the dinner, Mrs Hwang,” Felix dipped his head in a small bow. “It tasted lovely.” 

Hyunjin’s mother chuckled. “Thank you, Felix. It was lovely to have you here and you’re welcome to drop by whenever you want.” 

“Thank you, I’d love to come back.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes with a fond smile at the neverending _thank you_'s and tugged on Felix's arm, the two of them stepping out of the apartment. Hyunjin’s mom waved before she began closing the door.

“Have a safe trip home!” 

The door closed and Hyunjin let out a breath of relief, leading Felix to the elevator. “I never thought she’d let you go, honestly.” 

Felix laughed and pressed the elevator button. “I don't think I want to leave- she’s amazing.” 

“And I’m pretty sure she likes you more than me. I’ve never felt this _neglected_,” Hyunjin whined as the elevator reached them, doors sliding open and they stepped on. 

Felix spluttered before talking, sounding scandalised. “_You_? Neglected? Are you kidding me? I’ve never seen someone get that coddled by their mother. Dude, if you think this is neglect then I have something to tell you. I’ll show you proper neglection.” Felix grinned as Hyunjin pressed the bottom floor button. 

Hyunjin whined again. “Please, Lix, no. Don’t neglect me.” 

Felix laughed, wrapping an arm around Hyunjin’s waist and pulling him close. “I’d never.” 

His breath fanned over Hyunjin’s neck and Hyunjin’s brain shut down, leaving him to reply with a simple “o-oh,” and a racing heart. 

The elevator stopped at the bottom floor, Felix taking Hyunjin’s hand and dragging him through the small entrance as Hyunjin shook himself out of his stupor. He’d gathered himself enough that he pushed up the front door once they reached it, bowing deeply and grandly when Felix passed. 

Felix giggled, fanning his face with his hand. “Oh, what a gentleman!” 

“Ma’am, please,” Hyunjin said in a coy voice, shrieking when Felix threw a punch at his arm. Hyunjin wailed about how he was fatally injured while Felix dragged him outside. “How could you!” 

Felix rolled his eyes. “Stop being a baby, baby.” 

“Don’t call me a baby,” Hyunjin pouted, linking their hands together and swinging them between them as they walked to the bus stop. 

“What do you want me to call you then? Honey? Babe? Sweetie? Sugarplum? Oh-” 

“Please stop-” Hyunjin groaned at Felix listing pet names. Felix ignored him. 

“-What about dear? Or Love of my life?” Felix paid no mind to Hyunjin’s complaints.

“Felix-” 

“No, that’s a little long, I’ll just call you _loml_ for short-” 

“Felix.” 

“-Or maybe pudding, I know that’s a pet name some people use-” 

“Felix!” 

“-No! I know! _Cutie patootie_. That’s the one!” He gave Hyunjin a triumphantic smile, making his whole face light up. It was absolutely endearing and Hyunjin swore he melted on the spot. But he wasn’t going to let that show. 

“Your bus is almost here,” Hyunjin deadpanned, pointing down the street where the bus indeed was, stuck behind a red light. Felix frowned. 

“But I don’t want to leave yet, Cutie patootie.” 

Hyunjin scowled at the nickname. “I swear to God, if you start calling me that there will be hell to pay.”

“Well then, what do you want me to call-” Felix’s voice died out when Hyunjin took his face in his hands, pressing a quick but firm kiss on Felix’s lips. “...you?” Felix trailed when Hyunjin pulled back, the bus rolling up next to them. 

“For now, Jinnie is fine. Don’t fall asleep on the bus and text me when you get home?” Hyunjin fought to retain a cool image -he knew he was blushing furiously- as Felix only stared at him with wide eyes and rosy cheeks. The doors to the bus hissed quietly when they opened and Hyunjin grabbed Felix shoulders, nudging him onto the bus. 

“Goodnight!” he called out before the doors closed. Hyunjin remained in place until the bus had left and then he turned back towards his apartment complex, grinning widely. Felix was too cute, really. 

Hyunjin couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the evening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello :>
> 
> Fair warning I have never done The Romance or The Crush or The Date or The Relationship but hopefully this will all work out! Hopefully i've read enough fluffy fanfics to get a basic understanding on How To Fluff uwu 
> 
> also thanks Rushi for letting me steal our convo ily
> 
> Well anyhow thank you so much for reading and I'll be back on friday with the next part! <3<3<3


	3. Warning

_ **4 Months 2 Days 18 Hours 31 Minutes 56 Seconds** _

_____

“So, we’ve been dating for like a month now, yeah?” Felix put his phone down next to his open textbook. “I was thinking that maybe you should meet my friends now!”

Hyunjin blinked at him, taking another sip from his coffee. “When?”

“Now,” Felix grinned and closed his book.

_____

Hyunjin jumped when someone tapped his shoulder, tearing his attention away from the movie playing and he looked back to find Seungmin standing just behind him. He seemed distressed, frowning faintly and eyes flickering throughout the room. “Can I talk to you for a moment?” 

“But-” Hyunjin whispered back, motioning stupidly towards the tv. It wasn’t like he was that invested in the movie, but it felt rude to just get up and leave when Minho had been so excited to put it on. Seungmin worked his jaw, taking a deep breath.

“_Please,_” he mumbled, voice leaving no room for discussion. Hyunjin blinked before nodding, doing his best to get up without disturbing the other… two? Hyunjin glanced around quickly. Chan, Minho… Where was Felix? 

“He’s in the bathroom, now come on.” 

Seungmin tugged on his arm and Hyunjin followed him down a corridor and into an empty bedroom. Hyunjin chewed on his lip- it felt a little weird to be walking around without Felix when he’d just met the other three- besides Minho who he already knew. Seungmin turned to him after meticulously making sure the door was properly closed.

“So you and Felix?” Seungmin seemed infinitely more relaxed now, leaning against a barren desk with crossed arms. Hyunjin scratched the back of his neck and nodded.

“Yeah, kinda.” 

“Kinda?” Seungmin raised an eyebrow and Hyunjin felt his cheeks flush. It was hard to explain- they did go on dates, because most it could be classified as dates, right? And sometimes they stayed the night at each other’s places. They kissed, they held hands and they cuddled as often as they could. But they’d never discussed anything or made anything official, so where stood they in their relationship?

“It’s,” Hyunjin began, sheepishly finishing with, “_difficult_,” after a short pause.

Seungmin snorted. “I know that feeling. But do you like him?” 

Hyunjin blanched. “Of course I do. He’s… nice. Why are you asking?” He couldn’t help but be suspicious when Seungmin shrugged, a little too casually. Hyunjin forced out a tiny giggle. “Is this like an interrogation to see if I’m worthy of dating him?”

His kind-of joke fell flat when Seungmin simply stared at him. Hyunjin cleared his throat, praying that he was only imagining the tense air in the room. “He’s only _nice_, huh?” 

Hyunjin flinched when Seungmin spoke again, caught of guard by the cold tone in his voice. Throwing his hands up, Hyunjin backtracked. “I mean, of course he’s _nice_, but he’s honestly so much more than that as well. He- He’s like sunshine.” Hyunjin’s voice softened. “He spreads warmth wherever he goes, it seems. I’m really lucky to have met him. He makes me really happy and I hope I make him happy, too.” 

“I wouldn’t say you’re that lucky, but go off I guess.” A faint smile passed over Seungmin’s lips. “How well do you know him, though?” 

Hyunjin knitted his eyebrows together. “In what way? Because I know that he has two sisters, does taekwondo and dance, can’t eat super spicy food-”

“Not like that,” Seungmin interrupted, giving off a new vibe of annoyance. “Like, his insecurities and fears. Best memory. What his relationship with his family is really like?”

Hyunjin stood rooted to the ground as Seungmin continued on, limbs heavy with the realisation that no, he didn’t know Felix that well. At least not yet, Hyunjin decided, determined to soon be able to answer every little thing that Seungmin listed. 

Seungmin stopped talking, though, silence falling between them. When Hyunjin said nothing, he shook his head. “You seem like a nice guy, Hyunjin, but this is a dangerous game you’re playing. And I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“Get hurt? Game? What the hell do you mean with that?” Hyunjin shifted on his feet, leaning away from Seungmin. Confusion seeped through his brain, something dark moving in his chest. He didn’t like the implications of what Seungmin said. “Why would I get hurt?” 

Shrugging, Seungmin tilted his head to the side. “Whether you know what you’re getting yourself into or not, you’re playing a dangerous game, Hyunjin. You see-”

“Seungmin?” The door cracked open and Seungmin turned to face it, sentence fading out into nothing. Felix poked his head into the room, eyebrows raised and smile on his lips. “There you are! And Jinnie, too! We were wondering where you went.” 

“I just needed to talk to your Jinnie. We were just about to head back.” Seungmin moved towards the door, but Felix put a hand on his chest before he could leave. Hyunjin could immediately feel the tension rolling off Seungmin in waves.

“Funny,” Felix smiled. “I need to talk about something with you, too, Seungmin.” His eyes shifted to Hyunjin, softening, and Hyunjin felt more secure, just from that. “The movie is soon about to end, why don’t you go and watch it for me, Jinnie? Please?” 

Hyunjin knew it meant ‘_leave_’ but he didn’t find it in himself to mind as he slipped past them into the corridor. The door closed behind him the second he was through. Hyunjin frowned, something feeling off.

He chewed on his lip for a moment before stepping closer to the door again, pressing his ear against the smooth wood. It must have been well isolated or the two boys in the room were whispering, because Hyunjin could barely hear them.

“-ever you do, just don’t fuck him over, or I swear-” Seungmin growled. Hyunjin frowned. Why did Seungmin think Felix would hurt him? Because it _had_ to be him they were talking about, right?

“I can’t believe you would actually accuse me of something like that-” Felix sounded hurt, voice cold and sharp. “-I… I _really_ like him, Minnie. I wouldn’t do that.” 

Hyunjin’s heart skipped a beat and he could hear Seungmin huff. “Sure. Whatever you say, just… I’ve heard stuff about you, you know. And I might not know Hyunjin well, but don’t be an ass towards him.” 

Shuddering, Hyunjin frowned at the venom lacing Seungmin’s words. He wasn’t so sure he wanted to hear more of this and he considered leaving, but Felix began talking again and Hyunjin remained in place.

“Like you know _shit_, Seungmin. What have you even heard about me? And what do you have to back up those rumours?”

“I’ve heard that-” Seungmin began, but Felix cut him off.

“Screw that. You can think whatever you want about me- like I give a damn. But don’t interfere with what I do when it clearly doesn’t involve you-” 

Hyunjin leaned away from the door, heart in his throat as he backed away from it. A dozen questions swam in his head, but he buried the curiosity and began speed-walking down the corridor, not wanting the other two to know he’d been eavesdropping. Something told Hyunjin that they didn’t want him to know what they talked about.

He had just rounded a corner and stepped out of sight when he heard the door open. He forced himself to slow down to a normal pace, schooling his facial expression back into obliviousness before Felix caught up to him. He laced their hands together and Hyunjin smiled when Felix lifted their hands, pressing a small kiss on the back of Hyunjin’s.

“Sorry about him,” Felix mumbled under his breath, “he can be a little strange sometimes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all sorry if it's weird with the big time skips but I'm no good at writing /fillers/ so we'll just get right into it uwu
> 
> So???? Do we trust Seungmin or Felix??? :D
> 
> Me, projecting through hyunjin: felix! babie!
> 
> Anyways thank you so much for reading!!!


	4. Fight

_ **3 Months 26 Days 5 Hours 11 Minutes 34 Seconds** _

_____

“-And I’m not even kidding,” Hyunjin sighed dreamily, resting his chin on his palm. “He even ordered champagne. I checked the menu. The champagne alone almost cost more than my whole tuition.” 

Jisung snorted. “You do realise you sound a lot like a gold digger, right?” 

Ignoring him, Hyunjin straightened up and smiled politely when the café door opened, a group of teenagers coming through. Hyunjin breathed a sigh of relief when they quickly ordered and took their seats in a corner, none of them making too much noise.

“I’m not a gold digger,” Hyunjin finally said pointedly as he finished up the teenager’s drinks and called it out for them. Jisung hummed, which prompted Hyunjin to continue. “I didn’t even know he had that much money, Ji, I swear. And when he insists on taking me on an expensive date- what am I gonna do? Say no?” 

“I’m happy for you and all, Jinnie,” Jisung began cautiously, drawing patterns from a ring of condensation where his mug just stood. “But to me it kind of sounds like he’s trying to buy your time and relationship.” 

The glass Hyunjin was putting back into place stopped mid-air, Hyunjin standing still like a statue. He bit his tongue, taking a deep breath and putting down the glass harder than necessary. He turned with a hand on his hip and tilted his head to the side. Jisung was already looking at him and Hyunjin gave him a not-so-sweet smile. “Excuse you?”

Jisung rolled his eyes. “Look, don’t get so defensive. I’m just saying that it’s a little suspicious that you just met him like, what? Two months ago? And he’s already taking you on dates at the most expensive places in Seoul. Didn’t you also say that his friend gave you that weird warning just last week?” 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin admitted, but his face was now scrunched up in annoyance. “But I also overheard Felix saying that he apparently _really_ likes me. And it’s not like you’ve ever even met him.” 

“Then introduce us. Do it, and after that I’ll tell you what I think about him. For now, I think that you deserve someone that seems more genuine.” Jisung leaned back and crossed his arms. The scowl on his lips showed that he was serious and Hyunjin narrowed his eyes.

“Fine,” he spat, whipping out his phone and sending away a quick text to Felix. He put his phone face up under the counter, going back to cleaning up the space and now ignoring Jisung. Early Wednesday evenings were boring and dirty, but at least he could look forward to having Felix come over now- even if his boss wouldn’t agree with that, saying that he was there to work and not hang out with friends.

Hyunjin got through almost all the cleaning up and a middle aged man’s sugar-explosion-close-to-milk coffee before his phone lit up. He looked around to be sure that no one needed him before he picked it up, tapping on the text notification.

_**Lix <3:** sure i’ll be right over uwu,, five minutes!!!  
**Lix <3:** btw when do you quit work?? i’m feeling like going to the movies n wondered if you want to tag along with me ^^_

Hyunjin smiled at the text before responding and putting his phone in his pocket. Looking up, he caught Jisung staring at him with a raised eyebrow and an unimpressed frown. Hyunjin huffed and went back to work.

Indeed, five minutes later the café door opened again, the small bell sound making Hyunjin raise his head. Felix lit up when Hyunjin waved. Jisung twisted around to look blankly at Felix as he came closer.

“Hi, Jinnie,” Felix beamed when he reached them. Hyunjin grinned back.

“I’m glad you’re here-” Hyunjin threw Jisung a glare when he obnoxiously cleared his throat. “Lix, this is my friend Jisung. Jisung, this is Felix. Behave.” Hyunjin let them at it as he began preparing a drink for Felix, because he always asked for one sooner or later.

Felix turned, only now seeing Jisung. He dipped his head in greeting. “Hello, it’s very nice to meet you.” 

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Jisung responded before turning his attention to his phone and Hyunjin rolled his eyes at the tense tone in Jisung’s voice. Felix must have noticed, his smile faltering before returning in full force a moment later. 

“Anyways…” Felix trailed off, turning back to Hyunjin. “I’m thinking the secret life of pets. You have seen the first one, right?” 

“Actually, no. I meant to get around and watch it but I just never had time,” Hyunjin laughed sheepishly, taking the now done hot chocolate and adding a lot of whipped cream. “On the house.” He put it on the counter, pushing towards Felix who took it and pouted.

“We have to watch that first then. Are you free tonight? We could get McDonald’s and watch it at home.” 

Hyunjin pretended to think about it for a moment before nodding. “Could we be at my place?”

“Of course,” Felix agreed. His phone chimed and he checked it, frowning before slipping it back into his pocket. He was smiling again when he looked back at Hyunjin. “Shit sucks, but I have to go. I’ll meet you here when you quit, though, okay? If I can, I’ll come earlier.”

Hyunjin was about to respond, but one of the teenagers from before came up to the counter and Felix took a step back to let Hyunjin work. 

Felix cleared his throat while the teenage girl was talking, mouthing a silent ‘_bye_’ when Hyunjin looked up, before blowing him a kiss and walking away. Hyunjin bit his tongue to not smile like a fool as the girl finished off the new order.

He prepared the drinks, plating the few pastries she named and when it was all done, he called out her name and she retrieved her things.

“I still don’t like him.” 

Hyunjin flinched and turned to face Jisung. In all honesty, he’d completely forgotten he was there. Irritation filled him. “And why not? What has he ever done to you?” 

Jisung shrugged, giving Hyunjin an indifferent look. “There’s something about him -his aura, vibes, whatever- that puts me off, that’s all I’m saying.”

“_Something about him_? You didn’t even talk to him!” Hyunjin snapped, snatching a napkin and slowly starting to shred it. “Honestly, did you even try?” 

Jisung bristled. “What the- Okay, maybe I didn’t try, but that doesn’t mean I can’t tell if like him or not!”

“Oh yeah? Hi! I’m Jisung and I don’t even give people even a chance,” Hyunjin huffed, the trashed pieces of napkin clutched tightly in his closed fists. Jisung narrowed his eyes.

“I don’t know what your deal suddenly is, but let me tell you that I know people like him, and they have never been good news. And _you_ are not acting like yourself.” Jisung slipped off his chair, shrugging on his jacket. Hyunjin gritted his teeth.

"_People like him_? Are you actually fucking serious right now?”

“Yeah, because you know what? For two months I’ve had to sit here and listen to you ramble about this absolutely _amazing_ guy who treats you like a princess and showers you in money- Just look! Right now! He dropped two _fifty thousand_ won bills as tip like it’s nothing!” 

Hyunjin opened his mouth to say _something_, but Jisung hushed him and continued. “For two months I’ve had to sit here and listen to you fall in love just like with Jaegyu. At first I wasn’t sure if it would be the same, but now I’ve met the dude and I can say for certain that if this whole thing won’t have the same outcome, it will be way _worse_. Trust me on that. Felix is _bad_.” 

Hyunjin clenched his jaw and tilted his head forward, staring down at the counter. “Leave.”

“What?” Hyunjin could hear the incredulousness in Jisung’s voice. He shook his head, still not looking up. Anger thrummed through his veins. How dared Jisung say that- how _dared_ he compare Felix to Hyunjin’s ex?

“I said _leave_. Right now, I don’t want to see your face.”

Jisung let out a short, sharp huff. “Fine. But guess what? I’m not gonna come back until Felix is gone and if you come crawling to me with a broken heart, all I’m gonna say is _told you so_.”

Hyunjin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His hands were shaking. 

“Go. Just go.” 

______

“Okay, but hear me out,” Felix fell onto his back and placed his head in Hyunjin’s lap, throwing his arms up in the air and waving them around. In his hands he had a single french fry that he soon shoved into his mouth. “Dora the explorer live action movie, but like, FBI concept with Dwayne The Rock Johnson as Dora, wearing a cheaply made wig and SWAT outfit in appropriate colours.”

Hyunjin looked up from his book and stared blankly at his bedroom wall as he comprehended what cursed thing Felix just said. “I beg you pardon?”

“Then beg.” Felix smiled sweetly up at him and Hyunjin rolled his eyes, a smile threatening to appear. Felix sat up again, crossing his legs and forcing Hyunjin to close his book and look at him. Hyunjin raised his eyebrows and reached for a cold chicken nugget. “But think about it. The backpack will be a bulletproof vest and the map is his automatic rifle. The movie starts with The Rock busting through a front door shouting ‘_FBI OPEN UP; SWIPER, NO SWIPING!_’”

“I-” Felix put a finger over Hyunjin’s lips and hushed him.

“And then it cuts to that awfully stuffed fox sitting on a chair looking anxious, but he has that trademark blue bandana on over the eyes, a priceless necklace in one hand and a knife in the other.” Felix splayes his fingers wide and moves them dramatically before Hyunjin’s face. His voice dropped lower. “There’s blood everywhere, and Dora The Rock narrows his eyes and says ‘_Swiper. No murder_.’ And then!” 

Hyunjin startled when Felix leaned back, miming firing a gun and loudly doing the sound effects. He began laughing, hands moving erratically through the air as he tried to stop Felix. 

“Pitch it. Please remember me when you become a worldwide famous movie writer, and please remember that my mom is trying to sleep,” Hyunjin threw himself over Felix, both of them falling over onto the bed. Felix giggled and wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s waist, pulling him close.

“I’ll always remember you, Jinnie. And your mom.”

They laid in silence for a moment before Hyunjin scrunched up his nose, swallowing down the lump that appeared in his throat. “That’s so cheesy, oh my god,” he choked out.

Felix hoisted himself up on his elbows, grinning down at Hyunjin. “I’m only cheesy for you, my love.” 

Hyunjin smiled back, but the smile fell soon and he looked away. “Are you just saying that or do you really mean it?” 

“Of course I mean it.” Felix was pouting when Hyunjin looked back at him. “What is that for some kind of question?” 

Hyunjin shrugged, shifting closer to Felix. “Doesn’t matter. It’s just that after you left today- Jisung, he said some pretty mean things. He doesn’t really seem to like you.”

Felix snorted, falling down onto the bed besides Hyunjin. “Yeah no, I noticed. Don’t worry, though, I won’t bother him if he’s so against me.” 

Shaking his head, Hyunjin rolled onto his side and faced Felix. “It’s not just that,” he whispered. “He compared you to that ex I told you about- a manipulative, lying, good-for-nothing, abusive ass. So I defended you and now Jisung’s basically not my friend anymore.” 

Hyunjin closed his eyes, feeling the pressure of unshed tears building behind his eyes. He wasn’t going to cry over Jisung, not when he was in the wrong. He opened his eyes again when Felix sighed faintly.

Felix’s eyes were downcast, probably looking at where he’d taken to playing gently with Hyunjin’s fingers. “I’m not worthy a broken friendship, Jinnie.”

“Jisung was being childish. I don’t want to be friend with a manchild,” Hyunjin silently cursed the way his voice wobbled and the single tear that escaped. Felix reached up and wiped it away, touch soft and careful.

“I can tell how much you care for him, you big dummy. Try to fix things with him, yeah? As much as I love being around you, you can’t let me replace your closest friends. Please?”

Hyunjin refused to meet Felix’s eyes, biting his tongue against the snarky replies that wanted to be heard. _Jisung doesn’t deserve to be my closest friend if this is how he acts when I find someone I like_. After a long silence, Hyunjin nodded once. “Can we talk about something else now? This drama is just depressing.” 

“Of course we can.”

But the silence returned right after Felix’s words, thick and heavy. Hyunjin was starting to get an headache from all the thoughts that buzzed around. He started when Felix gasped and looked at Hyunjin with wide eyes. 

“We could watch the secret life of pets one!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was surprisingly fun to write :D


	5. Thunder I

_ **3 Months 15 Days 7 Hours 39 Minutes 4 Seconds** _

_____

“It’s going to rain, you know. Like, water will fall from the sky. Things will get wet. And cold.” 

Hyunjin grinned widely at Felix when he complained. He already knew it was going to rain, but not for another three or four hours, and that was plenty of time to go get ice cream in the park. The sky was darkening but it was still clear, after all. “Don’t be such a baby, Lix. We’ll be quick.”

Felix didn’t reply but continued to grumble under his breath as he dug out a jacket that looked like he’d gotten it at a second hand store, but probably cost more than Hyunjin’s apartment. Hyunjin shook his head at Felix when he zipped the jacket all the way up and pulled the collar over his nose. 

“The water is my enemy,” he whined and pushed Hyunjin through the door. He locked it behind them as Hyunjin laughed. The sound echoed in the hallway and Hyunjin noticed him smiling behind the cloth of the jacket. Hyunjin hooked his arm around Felix’s.

“Why are you so against water, anyway?” Hyunjin hummed and waited for the elevator to arrive. 

Felix huffed. “It’s just so… watery. And shut-”

“-_Watery_.”

“-Up. Shut up. It’s just, it’s okay to drink but as _rain_? No thanks.” Felix glared at Hyunjin but it was impossible for him to look intimidating with the bright blush coating his cheeks and his messy hair, the collar of the jacket no longer pulled over his face but bunched up under his chin, his pout and the wide, defensive eyes. 

Hyunjin’s rapidly beating heart struggled to function normally for a second and he realised he’d been quietly admiring Felix for a moment too long when said boy frowned, reaching up to brush his fingers over Hyunjin’s cheek. “Jinnie?”

He snapped out of his stupor, shaking his head faintly and smiling. “Lixie? Don’t worry, I just got lost in your beauty.” 

Hyunjin wasn’t sure where the sudden boldness came from but it was worth it, all for the deep red blush that now glowed on Felix’s cheeks. “I- Jinnie!” Felix lightly smacked Hyunjin’s chest. Hyunjin caught his hand the same moment the elevator chimed, and Hyunjin kept his grip on Felix’s hand as they stepped inside.

“So what flavour do you want? I was thinking maybe some kind of fruit,” Hyunjin chatted casually as the elevator began descending, Felix completely silent and watching Hyunjin with wide eyes. Hyunjin looked over to the little display showing the floor numbers, humming an undisclosed tune and swinging his and Felix’s now interlocked hands back and forth between them. 

Something caught his eyes and he shifted his focus to the mirrored walls, finding Felix’s eyes on him already. The strange look was there again, the miniscule amount of tension around his left eye and the quirked up right corner of his lips. It was only there for a short moment, though, before Felix noticed him looking and grinned brightly.

“I’m not sure I want ice cream, but maybe I’ll get some ice tea? I’m feeling like something peachy today. Unless, of course,” Felix voice turned dry and Hyunjin tried to hide his laugh behind a cough, “it starts raining and my ice tea gets diluted.” 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “That’s the best you could come up with? Just put a lid on or something.” 

Felix bristled and tugged on Hyunjin’s hand when the elevator stopped at the ground floor. “Well, I’m _sorry_. But don’t say I didn’t warn you when it starts pouring the second you take the first bite out of your ice cream.”

“You know that that’s not going to happen.” Hyunjin held open the front door. “Just admit you simply don’t want to go out with me and we can be done with this argument.”

“When did I _ever _hint at that? If anything, I wanted to keep you in my apartment. Where, you know, it’s warm and dry, by the way.” Felix poked Hyunjin in the side before he began walking towards the park. He was jerked back, though, when Hyunjin remained in place. Felix turned back with a mock-irritated scowl. “Why are you not moving?”

“Where do you think you are going?” Hyunjin tilted his head to the side. Felix narrowed his eyes, using his free hand to pull his collar over his nose again.

“To the park.”

“That’s the wrong park, though.”

Felix stared at Hyunjin. “What?” He finally managed to say. Hyunjin smiled innocently.

“That park’s ice cream isn’t as good. I wanna go to the one we had our latest date in. That ice cream was _mind blowing_.” He made a huge deal out of waving his free arm around, only gently moving the one holding Felix’s hand. 

Felix blinked slowly. “But then we’d have to take the bus.” 

“And?” 

Felix blinked again, slower, before he slapped his hand against his face. 

“Oh my god, fine.”

______

“I told you!” Felix shrieked as they ran through the park with their jackets over their heads to protect them from the hailing rain. It had taken less than five minutes after Hyunjin finished his ice cream for the sky to crack open.

Now they were running for their lives towards the bus station, the rain already collecting in puddles on the gravel paths. The water splashed up on their legs when they stepped in the puddles, but they were already so drenched they couldn’t find it in themselves to care.

“I’m sorry!” Hyunjin called back but was betrayed by the laughs that escaped at the same time. Felix looked over quickly enough to cast him a icy glare, speeding up and running ahead of Hyunjin. “Hey!” 

Felix stuck his tongue out and skidded to a stop when he reached the semi-protective roof at the bus station, a few others also caught in the rain giving him annoyed looks. Hyunjin came barreling into him not soon after, both of them looking at each other before dissolving into laughter.

“I told you,” Felix gasped out again and weakly slapped Hyunjin’s shoulder. The sound was almost completely hidden by the rain hitting the roof above them. Hyunjin threw his hands out in surrender, straightening up.

“How was I supposed to know all the weather apps were wrong?” 

“How could you not? I knew they were wrong.” Felix wrapped his arms around himself, shivering as the cold crept up on him. Hyunjin noticed, casually throwing an arm around him.

“I have no further comments,” he hummed, rubbing his hands over Felix’s arm. Hyunjin could sense Felix still shivering, lips being pulled down into a frown when faint thunder echoed in the distance and Felix flinched. “Lix?”

“Yeah?” Felix breathed out, voice no longer having its teasing edge as he almost unnoticeably stepped closer to Hyunjin. “Do you think the bus is here soon?” 

Hyunjin couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong with how weak Felix’s voice had become, shivering only intensifying until it could be classified as shaking. A louder clap of thunder boomed across the sky and Felix jumped, pressing into Hyunjin’s side now. 

Hyunjin’s eyes widened with the realisation. “You’re scared of thunder?” 

“N-no. Shut up,” Felix hissed, but he flinched again when the next clap of thunder sounded not long after. Hyunjin clicked his tongue, properly wrapping his arms around Felix. He ignored the few side-eyes they got from the other people waiting around them, focusing entirely on Felix.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Felix was quiet for a long moment before shrugging, muttering under his breath. “I don’t know. Don’t like to talk about it.” 

Hyunjin nodded understandingly. Then he knitted his eyebrows together, gently spinning Felix around so they were facing each other. “Are you really okay with being home alone then? Since Minho i is out of town.” 

Hyunjin knew he wasn’t when he hesitated, but Felix mumbled out a “yeah” anyway. Hyunjin shook his head, pulling Felix against his chest when the thunder rolled in again. Felix immediately gripped onto Hyunjin’s jacket, lips pulled into a thin line.

“It’s decided then, you’re not going home.” 

Felix jerked back and frowned at Hyunjin. “What?”

Hyunjin smiled, pulling Felix close again. “My home is closer from here and I don’t want you to be all alone when you’re obviously scared. My mom is out, so you don’t even have to worry about behaving perfectly the entire night. What do you say?” 

______

Hyunjin whistled on a random tune as he moved around in the kitchen, the sound of the shower in the background making him feel warm even if it was barely noticeable over the sound of rain against windows. He smiled while pulling out two mugs and tea bags from the overhead shelf, waiting for the water to boil.

The shower cut out and it didn’t take long until the bathroom door opened. The sound of bare feet on wooden floor reached him as he poured the water into the mugs, Felix quietly walking into the kitchen. Hyunjin held out a mug for him, grinning when he looked at Felix.

His hair was still messy and damp, cheeks flushed red and wearing Hyunjin’s clothes, the thick sweater way too large on him. He was absolutely endearing, Hyunjin mused. Felix smiled back at him as he took the warm mug. “Thank you, Jinnie.” 

“Are you feeling better?” Hyunjin chose to reply with, knowing that even though the thunder was muted now that they were inside, it was still pretty loud. Felix shrugged again, sipping on his tea.

“I’m okay. I’m tired, though. Can’t we just… cuddle or something?” Felix cast his eyes down, rolling back on his heels and pouting. Hyunjin giggled and stepped closer to Felix, throwing an arm over his shoulder.

“Of course, Lixie baby.” Hyunjin lead him out of the kitchen. “Couch or bed?” 

“Bed, I don’t want to fall asleep on the couch,” Felix reasoned and Hyunjin nodded, passing through the living room. He kept his arm around Felix as he opened his bedroom door and flicked on the light. 

A particularly loud clap of thunder boomed above them and Felix flinched hard enough for some of the tea in his mug to spill over, splashing onto the floor and his feet. “Sorry,” he squeaked out and Hyunjin chuckled, taking the mug from him.

“It’s okay,” Hyunjin consoled and put both their mugs on his desk, in the process reaching for the packet of tissues he kept on it. “I’ll clean it up, you can go wait on the bed.” 

But Felix remained in place and Hyunjin cast him a concerned look from the floor when more thunder rolled in, the rain smattering against the window picking up its intensity. Hyunjin soundlessly got up when he saw how Felix’s hands shook, wrapping his arms around Felix. He was shaking and Hyunjin tightened his grip, mumbling sweet nothings in Felix’s ear.

“J-Jinnie?” Felix stuttered out when a flash of bright light flickered outside the window for a split second, followed by more loud rumbling. Felix whimpered, hands fisting into Hyunjin’s sweater. “Distract me, please-” 

“How?” Hyunjin mumbled, reaching up with one hand to cup Felix’s pale cheek. The other still rested around Felix’s waist, gripping a tea-stained tissue. Felix swallowed harshly. Then he tilted his head and softly pressed their lips together.

Hyunjin let out a small, startled noise before kissing back. The tissue he held fell to the floor and he placed his hand on Felix’s hip, gripping him tightly. Felix broke the kiss before they could delve any deeper, eyes wide and cheeks now a rosy pink as he looked at Hyunjin. “Like that,” he breathed quietly.

Hyunjin grinned before he pressed their lips together again, gently forcing Felix to back up until they both fell onto Hyunjin’s bed. 

The cold tea on the floor and the thunder above them was soon forgotten.


	6. Interlude - Baking

_ **3 Months 4 Days 9 Hours 52 Minutes 7 Seconds** _

_____

“I swear to god if you mess this up again-” Felix threatened, smacking away Hyunjin’s hand from the bowl. “I will banish you from this kitchen.”

Hyunjin grinned, crossing his arms but taking a step back and leaning against the counter. “But it looks tasty.” 

Felix rolled his eyes, adding some baking soda to the flour and mixing. “You said that last time as well, before eating literally all the dough. If you get salmonella I _will_ you die.”

“That’s so mean of you. How can you say that? I trusted you,” Hyunjin admonished, watching how Felix cracked the eggs in the bowl, added some butter and brought out the electric mixer. Hyunjin took the moment filled with noise to sneak closer to the flour bag, putting a hand inside and grabbing a handful of flour. He aimed and waited for Felix to stop mixing. 

“Trust gets you nowhere in life. Could you- _Hyunjin_!” Felix shouted, entire face now covered in flour. Hyunjin held on to the counter as he doubled over, laughing at the look on Felix’s face. “You _bitch_!”

Hyunjin shrieked when Felix chucked flour at him in reiteration. “Hey!” 

“You didn’t pay attention to me,” Hyunjin grinned, shaking his hair and watching the flour fall to the ground. He stumbled when he looked up and was faced with another flour projectile, Felix letting out a battle yell.

“I was making you cookies!” 

Hyunjin snatched the flour bag and dug his hand into it, letting the flour rain through the air. “But you didn’t let me taste!”

Felix reached for the bag, but Hyunjin held it above their heads. “It was just flour and baking soda. There would’ve been nothing to taste!” 

Hyunjin dropped the flour onto the counter, scratching his head. “That’s true. I didn’t think about that.” 

“You dumbass,” Felix groaned, loosely wrapping his arms around Hyunjins waist. Hyunjin scrunched up his nose, leaning back until he hit the counter, pulling Felix closer. He pressed a kiss on Felix’s cheek, grimacing when he got flour in his mouth. “Bleh.”

“You threw it at me,” Felix pointed out, reaching up to brush the remaining flour off. Hyunjin hummed, helping Felix by brushing his hand over the other cheek. Felix rested his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder once his face was free of flour and Hyunjin hoped Felix wouldn’t feel how his heart sped up. Felix let out a content sigh. “You’re cleaning up.” 

“What!” Hyunjin pushed away Felix, crossing his arms. “Why? You also threw flour.”

Felix hummed. “That’s true, but I’m also the one making the cookies, so…”

“Fine,” Hyunjin grumbled. “Where’s the cleaning equipment?”

_____

The egg clock rang loudly, startling Hyunjin so bad he fell off the couch. Felix tried to hide his laugh behind a cough, but Hyunjin narrowed his eyes at him, blinking away the sleepiness from napping for the past twenty minutes. “It wasn’t funny. Stop laughing.”

Felix stood up, gingerly stepping over Hyunjin on the floor. “It was pretty funny.”

“It _wasn’t_.”

“It so was.” Felix disappeared into the kitchen and Hyunjin climbed back into the couch, falling face first into the pillow that smelled like Felix. Hyunjin took a deep breath. Creepy? Yes, probably, but Felix’s cologne smelled _good_. 

“I'm gone for like five minutes at most and you’re already asleep again?” Felix voice made Hyunjin open his eyes again -he wasn’t even sure when he’d closed them- and he blinked lazily as Felix put a plate filled with golden cookies on the coffee table. Felix noticed Hyunjin’s hungry eyes and smiled. “They’re still warm.”

Hyunjin made grabby hands towards it. “I want.”

“You big baby. Don’t burn your mouth.” Felix picked up the cookie at the top, blowing on it and holding it out for Hyunjin to take. Hyunjin bit into it, chewing a few times before opening his mouth and breathing in quickly a few times.

“I burnt my tongue,” he whined and pouted at Felix when he laughed. Hyunjin huffed and pushed himself up into a sitting position, Felix sliding into the couch next to him.

“I told you they’re warm.” Felix tsk’ed and wrapped his arms around Hyunjin, pulling him onto Felix and into a lying position. Hyunjin let out a low whine and mushed his cheek against Felix’s chest, the feeling of him breathing evenly quickly making Hyunjin doze off again.

Felix began carding his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair, humming quietly. The cookies smelled lovely, Felix smelled lovelier, everything was warm and soft and nice and Hyunjin smiled when his eyes fell shut.

But just before he fell asleep, he could have sworn he heard Felix whisper “this is gonna be so much fun, Jinnie. So much fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so short but :') i'm an angst writer at heart not fluff writer


	7. Soulmates?

_ **2 Months 18 Days 3 Hours 16 Minutes 47 Seconds** _

_____

“That was beautiful!” Hyunjin wailed, dropping into the nearest bench outside the cinema. “I am _ruined_.”

Felix sighed fondly and handed Hyunjin a tissue from the little package he held. Hyunjin mumbled out a “thanks” and proceeded to loudly blow his nose. A few people glanced at them and Felix made sure to glare at them until they looked away. He also made sure to have another tissue ready in his hand for when Hyunjin needed it. “Don’t you think this is a little overkill?”

Hyunjin glared up at him from where he sat, eyes teary, and he sniffled. “How are you _not_ crying right now? They were _soulmates_, Felix. It was amazing and heart wrenching and I want to fall in love like that.”

“You could always fall in love with me, you know?” Felix tilted his head to the side, smiling teasingly when Hyunjin choked on air, hitting his chest as he coughed. “What if we are soulmates?” 

_What if we are?_ Hyunjin bit his tongue, wiping away the last few tears while he fought against the rising blush, looking down at his feet as he answered. “If we were then you wouldn’t just stand there as I am crying my eyes out.” 

Hyunjin pouted, accepting another tissue from Felix, who laughed. “And what else am I supposed to do?” 

“I don’t know? Something soulmate-y?” Hyunjin waved his hands in the air and scooted over on the bench, patting it. Felix shook his head before he sat down, their sides pressed together.

“_Soulmate-y_?” 

Hyunjin smacked Felix’s leg. “You get what I mean.” 

“I’m not fully sure I do, actually,” Felix hummed, and Hyunjin was ready to reply when Felix’s phone chimed. “That should be the driver.”

Pulling his phone out, Felix let out a curious noise and unlocked the device. Hyunjin glanced over, noticing the name _Changbin_ at the top and a few texts already. 

“Not the driver then?” he asked, seeing the new message only saying ‘_tuesday, my place? 5pm?_’ and remembering that the driver was simply enough only named _Driver_ in Felix’s contacts. 

Felix shook his head. “A classmate. We’re taking the same music theory and was paired up to work on the next project together. Do you want to do anything on Tuesday around five or should I say yes?” 

“My boss wanted me to work late on Tuesday, so we’re good. Maybe you can come by after you’ve finished studying, though. Make sure I don’t get too bored and stuff.” Hyunjin chewed on his bottom lip as Felix quickly typed in a ‘_Yeah!! See you then._’ 

“Of course, I’d love to keep you company.” Felix smiled, pocketing his phone again. It chimed the moment his hand left it, and back up it came. Hyunjin glanced at the screen, already beginning to stand when he saw that the new text was from the driver, telling them he was there and where he was- just around the corner, behind the cinema.

They walked in silence to the side street, occasionally bumping into each other. Hyunjin giggled when Felix stumbled after Hyunjin bumped into him with a little more force than necessary. “Watch were you’re going.”

“Says you,” Felix grumbled, elbowing Hyunjin in the side as they turned around the street corner, spotting the car waiting for them. “Come on!” Felix shot off, sprinting towards the sleek car. Hyunjin let out a surprised shout before he ran after, hot on Felix’s heels.

He laughed breathlessly, the noise from their shoes hitting the pavement being the most prominent sound echoing between the tall buildings. Felix skidded to a stop next to the car, Hyunjin barging right into him a few moments later.

“Why did you do that,” Hyunjin gasped dramatically, slapping his hands onto his knees and wheezing. “You know it’s been like eighty years since I last ran.”

Felix rolled his eyes once he’d caught his breath and opened the car door, motioning for Hyunjin to get in. “Stop complaining, old man, and work out instead... Besides, I know for a fact that you had a lot better stamina just a few nights ago,” Felix added with a wink.

“I can’t believe you would call me old man,” Hyunjin pouted, promptly ignoring the wink and comment. He climbed into the car, poking Felix in the side as he did. Felix got in after him, pulling the door shut with a laugh.

“Would you prefer that I start calling you cutie patootie again?” 

“No!” Hyunjin threw himself over Felix as best as he could, weakly hitting him wherever he could. Felix laughed harder, easily catching his fists and patting Hyunjin on the head. 

“Don’t worry. It wouldn’t be a very soulmate-y thing for me to do now, would it?” 

“Definitely not,” Hyunjin agreed, mind easily drifting back to the subject of soulmates as Felix gave the driver Hyunjin’s address. “But don’t you think it would be cute, though, to have your own soulmate?” 

Hyunjin rested his head on Felix’s shoulder once the car started rolling. Felix shrugged in answer to Hyunjin’s question -earning a low whine from Hyunjin when his head was bounced. “I don’t know. Maybe, if you want a soulmate.” 

“I’d like a soulmate,” Hyunjin stated, taking Felix’s hand in his and lacing their fingers together. “And haven’t you seen all those posts about soulmates on the internet? Like the the-world-is-grey-until-you-find-your-soulmate posts. Or the ones with countdowns on people’s wrists until they meet their soulmate. Oh! Or the ones with having the first thing their soulmate will say to them tattooed onto their skin. Or-”

“I think I get it, you like soulmate prompts,” Felix snorted. “But no, yeah, I prefer the ones with a countdown until you meet your sworn enemy and have a battle to the death.”

Hyunjin sighed. “You’re so boring. What’s the fun in that?” 

“Well, haven’t you ever wondered if there's someone out there that you're just destined to deck? I think that would be a lot more interesting." Felix made small karate chop motions with his hands, subsequently moving Hyunjin’s hand too. 

“Stop it,” Hyunjin pulled their connected hands down and straightened up, facing Felix. “Don’t you want to be soulmates? We could be soulmates.”

Felix smiled, pressing a quick kiss on Hyunjin’s lips. Hyunjin hummed, reaching up with his free hand to cup Felix’s cheek, chasing his lips until they were kissing again, softly and slowly. Felix was the first to pull away, placing one small kiss on the tip of Hyunjin’s nose, another on his forehead.

“I’d love to be your soulmate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do We Believe In Soulmates Or Nah 
> 
> Also there has been made like literally 0 movies using tumblr soulmate promts???? Like movie writers were yall at


	8. Thunder ll

_ **1 Months 17 Days 3 Hours 48 Minutes 36 Seconds** _

_____

Soft. Dark. Nothing. 

A sudden loud noise and Hyunjin woke up with a start, sitting straight in his bed. The sky outside his window was dark and it was clearly in the middle of the night. The curtains weren’t closed and Hyunjin frowned. He didn’t wake up from his afternoon nap until now.

But what woke him up? He reached over and turned on his bedside lamp, frowning deeper when nothing happened. He flicked the small switch back and forth a few times, but still nothing. Hyunjin groaned and fell back against his pillow. Either the power was out or his lamp had broken in the short span of a few inactive hours. 

The unsettling noise of harsh winds interrupted his thoughts and he sat up again, feeling around for his phone now that his eyes had gotten used to the dark. He found it and yawned when he pressed the power button, eyes narrowing at the sudden bright light. _02:47_. 

It was way too late to be awake and why- the loud rumbling of dry thunder cut through the noise from the strong winds, realisation dawning on Hyunjin. He’d been woken up by the thunder, hadn’t he? 

He fell back against his pillow for a second time, staring up at the ceiling in the darkness. Hyunjin knitted his eyebrows together when he was unable to identify the feelings and thoughts that floated just outside his mind, still too asleep. But something felt weirdly off.

Another loud clap of thunder and Hyunjin shot up, already going through his phone to his contacts. _Felix_. Thunder. Felix is scared of thunder, and if Hyunjin remembered correctly, no one else knew that Felix is terrified by the loud rumbling. The beeping tone that told him the call was going through rang loudly in the room, as it was lit up for a split second by lightning, thunder rolling in maybe ten or so seconds later.

“_J-Jinnie,_” Felix’s frail voice crackled through the speaker as he picked up the call. Hyunjin let out a soundless sigh of relief, clutching the phone tightly.

“Hey, Lix, are you okay?” There was no idea to skirt around the subject, so Hyunjin went straight to the point. His heart constricted when more booming thunder broke the silence and Felix whimpered. “Breathe, Lix. It’ll be alright, okay?” 

Felix managed a choked “_yeah_” and Hyunjin got out of his bed, too tense to be able to stay down. He continued to mumble out soothing words as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. He put Felix on speaker before pulling up the buses’ timetable, checking when the next night bus or train for his route would arrive. The earliest one was the subway, arriving in twelve minutes. He’d have to hurry, or the next bus wouldn’t arrive until in over an hour.

“Felix? I’m coming, okay? I’ll keep you on the phone if you want, but if it gets too much then go get Minho, alright? Can you do that for me?” Hyunjin lowered the volume of his voice when he opened his bedroom door, peeking out into the dark hallway. He could hear his mother’s faint snores. 

“_I- I- Okay_,” Felix mumbled out and Hyunjin resumed his consoling and soothing.

He tried to turn on the light when he entered the kitchen, but the same thing there. Nothing happened, and Hyunjin concluded that the power was in fact out. Silently rummaging through a drawer, he produced a notebook and a pen, quickly jotting down a note about where he was and why.

Then he pulled on his shoes, grabbed his home keys and wallet, and ran.

______

The rain had started falling and the storm had picked up properly by the time Hyunjin reached Felix’s apartment, hair plastered to his forehead and cold seeping into his bones. It reminded him of the time when he first got to know about Felix’s fear, and Hyunjin smiled at the memory of them running through the park in the hailing rain.

He wasn’t smiling anymore by the time he mumbled out a quiet “I’m here now” into his phone, ringing the doorbell on Felix’s request. He listened to Felix’s unsteady breathing as he waited for the door to open.

It felt like ages before a tired and confused Minho unlocked the door, glaring at Hyunjin. “Are you aware of the time?” He grunted and Hyunjin smiled apologetically.

He lowered his phone, pressing it to his chest as more loud thunder boomed in the distance. “Sorry, but Felix said he needed me. Can I come in?” 

Minho scrunched up his face before he moved out of the way, locking the door behind Hyunjin again. “Just don’t be nasty in there. If you’re too loud I’ll kick you out, believe me.” 

“I swear,” Hyunjin squeaked and Minho rolled his eyes, dragging his feet behind him as he returned to his bedroom. Hyunjin toed off his shoes and lifted his phone to his ear again. “I’ll hang up now, okay?” 

“_Okay… Just- Just hurry, please._” 

“Of course,” Hyunjin mumbled before hanging up, already walking quickly towards the closed door that separated him and Felix. Their home was dark as well, but Hyunjin wasn’t sure if it was because of a power cut or simply the fact that they were supposed to be asleep and didn't need the lights to be on. 

Hyunjin cursed the large apartment with its long corridors when more thunder echoed through the silence, but then he was outside of Felix’s room. “Lixie baby?” Hyunjin gently pushed the door open and his eyes landed on the lump under the bed covers. He cooed quietly and closed the door once he was through, tip-toeing up to the bed.

Only the top of Felix’s head was visible, covers pulled up high enough to cover his eyes as well. Hyunjin ran a hand through his hair, whispering his name. Felix shifted at that, peeking over the covers at Hyunjin, who frowned at his red-rimmed eyes and pale skin. 

“Jinnie-” Felix’s voice wobbled and Hyunjin hurried to tug off his wet sweatpants and hoodie, leaving him in his oversized t-shirt, before peeling away the covers and settling in close next to Felix. 

“Ssh, baby,” Hyunjin hummed as he wrapped his arms around the shivering Felix, pulling him into his chest. “I’m here now, you’ll be okay.” 

And that’s when Felix began to cry, small sobs escaping him. Each little noise was like a stab in Hyunjin’s heart, and he wanted to do nothing else but protect Felix from everything bad that existed in the world. He pressed a chaste kiss against the top of Felix’s head, holding him close. 

He wasn’t sure how long they lied there, but Felix’s cries slowly faded out and he began to relax, only tensing up again when thunder sounded. Hyunjin made sure to hold him a little tighter each time, whispering sweet nothings to try and distract him from the noise. 

He told Felix about what he had for dinner yesterday, about the latest assignment in school, how cool the new choreography for dance class looked, about the cute dog he saw recently, and many more things until he ran out of words.

“Jinnie...” Felix breathed out after a long time of silence and Hyunjin hummed to show that he heard him. Felix swallowed once before continuing with a small voice. “What are we? What do we call ourselves?”

Hyunjin let the quiet that followed remain for some time as he thought about Felix’s question. He wasn’t surprised that he’d asked it- Hyunjin had also wondered about where they stood in relation to each other, and he landed on a simple, “we can call us anything, as long as I get to continue holding you like this.” 

Felix let out a small noise at that, shifting slightly until he could look at Hyunjin. He placed a small kiss on Hyunjin’s lips before going back to watching him. Hyunjin smiled faintly at Felix, smile dropping when he saw how Felix’s lips began to quiver again, eyes turning glassy. “Felix- Don’t cry-” 

“I don’t deserve you,” Felix choked out as the first tear fell, taking Hyunjin by surprise. “I really don’t deserve you.” 

“What are you talking about?” Hyunjin finally mumbled when his brain caught up to him and he reached up to wipe away some of the tears, voice barely heard over Felix’s muted cries. “Of course you do.” 

Felix shook his head and he sat up, sniffling. “No, Jinnie- You don’t get it. I was such an awful person before- I don’t deserve such an angel like you; I mean, you came over in the middle of the night just because I’m scared of some stupid thunder! I really, really don’t-” 

Hyunjin frowned and sat up as well, running his hand over Felix’s back in what he hoped was a soothing motion when Felix dissolved into tears again. “But you’re not an awful person, baby. Why would you say that?” 

It took a few moments before Felix pulled himself together enough to talk. “I- I used to be such a bad person, Jinnie. I used to use people however I wanted, I hurt and discarded people’s feelings like they were nothing- You’re so _good_ and I’m so _bad_ and I regret it so much, but I’m still no good for you,” he whispered between hiccups, furiously wiping the tears that stained his cheeks, even though new ones quickly appeared.

Hyunjin’s heart weighed heavy in his chest and he put his hand on Felix’s cheek, gently making him look at Hyunjin. His eyes were wide and sad, the tip of his nose and cheeks flushed red. Hyunjin swallowed down the lump that was growing in his throat, blinking away the oncoming tears. 

“You’re wrong, Felix. You’re not a bad person, at least not anymore,” Hyunjin said in a hushed voice, putting his finger over Felix’s lips when he was about to protest. “The fact that you regret your past actions means you’ve changed, yeah? You’re not a bad person, baby. I’ve known you for months now and I know that’s not you anymore. You’re a good person, Lix. You are good.” 

Felix only managed to choke out a wobbly “Ji-” before he crumbled, loud sobs tearing out of his throat. He collapsed against Hyunjin, crying loudly onto his shoulder. Hyunjin wrapped his arms around Felix again, burying his face in the crook of Felix’s neck. His eyes burned with unshed tears as he felt Felix shiver in his arms, the force of his cries racking his body. 

A few tears spilled over Hyunjin’s cheeks when he realised Felix was whispering quiet _thank you_’s between his sobs, his nails digging almost painfully into Hyunjin’s skin as he held on like his life depended on it.

Felix’s cries slowly died out and his _thank you_’s came further and further apart, speech slurred and accented as sleep caught up to him. Hyunjin gently moved Felix so he could place light kisses on each of his freckles, cradling Felix until he relaxed. 

Hyunjin gently lowered them down onto the pillows until they lied next to each other, once he was sure Felix was asleep.

It was only then he let himself cry properly, jaw clenching and heart aching as hot tears ran uncomfortably over his face. 

Much of what Felix had said reminded Hyunjin of Jaegyu, but Felix was nothing like his ex. Felix was sweet, loving and has only ever supportive, while Jaegyu was everything Felix just said he regretted being. Hyunjin knew that Felix had changed, that he probably never even was that bad to begin with.

Hyunjin squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that he was falling, and falling hard. He bit his tongue, unsure how to feel about it. He wasn't worried, though, because this time he was falling for _Felix_ and no one else.

And one thing was for certain; Hyunjin never wanted to see Felix cry like that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet, sweet Hyunjin ily
> 
> Sweet, sweet Felix ily
> 
> I'm sorry but also so very really much not
> 
> (psa: Minho is a dungeons n dragons nerd in this story bc my friend suggested that and it made me Happy so yeah Minho was preparing for the next game when Hyunjin rang the doorbell and he was grumpy bc he wanted to finish his dungeon master duties uwu)


	9. Interlude - Aquarium

_ **0 Months 24 Days 9 Hours 11 Minutes 7 Seconds** _

_____

Felix gasped. “What about that one! That one’s cute!” 

Hyunjin leaned in closer to the glass and meticulously studied the fish that floated past, the yellow, black and white scales glittering in the light. It was cute, alright, but Hyunjin liked this game of Felix trying to find fishes that Hyunjin would agree on, so it was a no from him. “Are you sure?” 

“You’re being too picky,” Felix grumbled when Hyunjin took his hand and gently pulled him through the mostly empty aquarium towards the next tank, filled with pink and blue fishes. “Look at that tiny one over there. Isn’t it just adorable?”

“Hmm…” Hyunjin glanced at Felix, heart flooding with softness when he saw how Felix was practically pressed against the glass, watching the fishes with wide eyes. “I guess.”

Felix tore his eyes away from the fishes and raised an incredulous eyebrow at Hyunjin, parroting him. “You _guess_?”

Hyunjin held up his hands, grinning. “To be fair, I am here with you, which makes all fishes pale in comparison.” 

Blinking slowly, Felix scrunched up his nose. “Did you just compare me to fishes?” 

The blush that was noticeable even in the dark betrayed his disgruntled appearance, though, and Hyunjin laughed when a fish swam into the glass, startling Felix. “You should be honoured. Those fishies are stunning, but you look stunning-er.” 

“That’s so not a word,” Felix grumbled, but Hyunjin could see him fighting off a smile. 

“It is now,” Hyunjin countered, throwing an arm over Felix’s shoulders. “Also, that is pretty cute. It’s like a tiny fish family.” Hyunjin pointed at where two larger fishes were hovering in the same spot, a few small fishes between and around them. 

“Yeah,” Felix breathed, almost unnoticeably shifting closer to Hyunjin. He let out a sharp laugh. “Can’t relate.” 

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, letting out a small questioning noise. Now that he thought about it, Felix almost never mentioned his family. Felix shrugged. “The family thing. My fam isn’t the most tight-knit one. Never has been.” 

“Oh.” Hyunjin nodded, following along when Felix took his hand and dragged him over to the jellyfishes. “Yeah, you don’t really talk much about your family. I think I’ve heard about your sisters, like, two times and your parents even less. ”

Felix shrugged again, following one of the jellyfishes’ flowy tentacles with his finger, just barely avoiding to touch the glass. He pointed at one in the corner of the tank. “I guess I’m closer to my sisters, but not with that much. Hey, that one’s pretty.” 

Hyunjin caught a glimpse of the jellyfish before it floated behind an old woman with a child, out of sight. Hyunjin hummed in agreement, but he wasn’t going to let go of the subject he knew Felix was trying to distract him from. “Very… Do you wanna talk about it? I know I didn’t want to talk to someone after my dad ditched us, but it felt better after I did.” 

“It’s okay, really.” Felix gave him a smile. Hyunjin was glad that it seemed genuine. “It’s always been that way, and honestly? I’m used to it by now. I know that my parents might not be the best -I mean, yeah, they might be a little controlling sometimes, and every now and then maybe a little neglecting and both emotionally and physically distant- but they try to make up for it by showering me and my sisters in more money than we could possibly need, so it’s all good. Thank you for worrying, though.” 

“Huh.” Hyunjin knitted his eyebrows together, not really liking the way Felix so easily brushed it off, or the way he spoke about it like he was talking about the weather, but Hyunjin decided to drop it for now. “I mean, each to their own I guess.” 

Felix giggled. “If anything, I’m pretty sure your mom still wants to adopt me. I could just become your adoptive brother if I really want a loving mom.” 

Hyunjin scrunched up his face, gently whacking Felix’s shoulder. “You are so not. I can’t date my brother, adoptive or not. So that’s a hard _no_. Pass. Try again later. Next question.” 

“How about we make her disown you first before she adopts m-” 

“Nope. Denied. Try again.” Hyunjin furiously shook his head, repeating every different way to say no that he remembered each time that Felix tried to come up with a new suggestion as they made their way away from the jellyfishes. Hyunjin had to practically drag Felix along, Felix hanging off his arm and laughing hard enough to make him double over.

“Alright, alright, fine, I won’t try to be adopted by your mom. Okay? I’ll just marry you instead and then she can call me son-in-law.” Felix finally relented after he was able to catch his breath, something that Hyunjin couldn't place flickering in his eyes. 

Hyunjin nearly lost his own breath when he heard Felix’s solution. That, paired with how stunning Felix looked in the deep blue lights inside the aquarium, was enough for Hyunjin to feel like he was walking on cloud nine. But Hyunjin forced away the feelings bubbling up inside him just for long enough to move them to a different light, giving Felix a single, stoic nod once his emotions were in check.

“I'm okay with that.” He nodded once again, taking a deep breath before changing the subject into something safer for his well being. “Now, I want to see the sharks!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill just say it now
> 
> I am: a bitch but honestly the last part is my fave and i am So Excited :)
> 
> And uhh heads up dont read the last part if u r sensitive to like Big Lying n stuff like theres a reason why my mom asked me who hurt me when i told her about the plot so yee uwu


	10. Final Act; Balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “-so that you can never go back to them without tasting me like blood in your mouth. I will destroy you in the most beautiful way possible. And when I leave you will finally understand, why storms are named after people.”
> 
> Caitlyn Siehl

_ **0 Months 0 Days 0 Hours 13 Minutes 49 Seconds** _

_____

Felix giggled as he pulled Hyunjin through the long corridor, music from the party downstairs still loud around them. All doors lining the walls were closed and Hyunjin belatedly wondered where Felix was taking him, until they rounded a corner and reached a glass door. 

“_Ssh_,” Felix whispered as he took the handle, opening the door. A cool gust of autumn air swept over them and Hyunjin gasped when Felix pulled him through it, onto the balcony.

“Oh,” Hyunjin breathed as he looked at the view, having the entire city sprawled out in front of him, alive and glowing. “This is beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you.” Felix smiled and closed the door behind them, coming to stand next to Hyunjin with his arms folded on the thin railing. Hyunjin felt his cheeks flush a deep red and he cleared his throat, looking away from Felix so he wouldn’t notice the blush.

The sky was clear for once. The lights from the city hid the stars that Hyunjin knew dotted the sky, but he could still see the moon. “Thank you,” he whispered after a while.

Felix laughed softly before putting a hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder. “Can I kiss you?” 

Hyunjin spun to face him, hands already cupping Felix’s jaw. “Of course,” he mused before stepping closer and pressing their lips together. 

The kiss was feather light, so raw and innocent it almost hurt when Felix began peppering more of the sweet kisses over Hyunjin’s face, making him blush furiously as he smiled. “You-” Felix mumbled before placing another soft kiss on Hyunjin’s lips. “-are so much more amazing than words can describe, Jinnie.” 

Hyunjin hummed with content as Felix took a small step back. They shifted until they stood side by side again, shoulders barely touching. Hyunjin’s lips were still tingling as he looked up at the moon, overcome by waves of emotions.

Hyunjin had questioned himself many times, but this was not one of them.

“Felix,” Hyunjin breathed out, words fragile and quiet in the warm air. He took a deep breath to steady himself at the not-so-sudden realisation -but sudden acceptance- and looked away from the moon. Felix was already looking at him, looking so ethereal in the pale glow of the moon. Hyunjin’s heart skipped a beat and he was so sure for once. Felix was more stunning than any star.

“Felix,” Hyunjin started again, eyes flickering to his hands as he whispered out, “I think I love you.”

A silence followed. Hyunjin could have sworn his heart dropped to his feet when Felix laughed breathlessly. He shouldn’t have said that. Felix was laughing at him- thinks he's dumb for saying it, certainly. He- A hand ghosted over Hyunjin’s shoulder. “Jinnie, did you just… for real?” 

Felix sounded so _happy_. All doubt vanished in less than a split second and Hyunjin grinned brightly, glancing at Felix. He was smiling, eyes turning into crescents. There was a new intensity shining in them. “That's the first time you've said that. Can you say it again? Please?”

Hyunjin giggled when Felix took hold of him, turning him so they were facing each other. A soft breeze played with Felix’s now messy hair and Hyunjin reached up to brush it out of his face. “I love you, Felix. I- I’ve known for so long that I do and I’m so happy you’ve stayed for long enough, giving me time to say it as well. I love you.”

He chuckled at the way Felix’s eyes widened in time with his precious smile. Felix let out a faint “_woah_” before pulling Hyunjin closer, wrapping him up in a hug that sent sparks flying through his veins. Felix’s fingers began playing with Hyunjin’s hair, the soft and downright _domestic_ action making Hyunjin close his eyes, melting against Felix.

“Are you sure?” Felix whispered, voice filled with so much wonder and elation. Hyunjin nodded before resting his head on Felix’s shoulder. Hyunjin’s heart was still racing in his chest and liquid gold was floating through him. Hyunjin put his own arms around Felix, relishing in the giddiness the simple action brought on.

Faint music could be heard from inside, clearer now that Hyunjin wasn’t entirely focused on confessing to Felix. He began swaying peacefully in time with the slow music. Everything felt so magical in that moment that Hyunjin couldn’t help but sigh with content. He smiled when he felt Felix’s chest rumble with a quiet laugh.

“A while ago,” he began, his voice soft and words slow, like he was choosing them carefully. “The first time we met, Minho pointed you out and said ‘_look at him, look at all his happiness, all his freedom, and all his_ life. _Isn’t it cruel? I know that his mother adores him, that’s for sure- he’s always talking about how much he loves her. They have nothing yet they have everything -all the warmth, all the comfort, all the _love_\- that you don’t. Isn’t it unfair? He has_ everything _while you have_ nothing_. Isn’t life cruel?_’ And he was right.”

Hyunjin was puzzled, as the words didn’t match the situation, but he continued to smile, quirking an eyebrow. Confusion already clouded his mind and something cold and awful began growing in his throat when Felix laughed again. “Lix-” 

“So _stupid_,” Felix mumbled, voice tinged with barely suppressed humour, his fingers still running gently through Hyunjin’s hair. “You actually thought I enjoyed my time with you? Do you actually think I, even for a second, wanted you like you want me? I just wanted to have some fun, see how far I could take it before you, just like everyone else, falls for me.”

Hyunjin jerked back like he’d been stung, watching Felix’s sincere face with wide eyes. What? There was still a smile on Felix lips, so soft and caring, so _Felix_. Hyunjin felt frozen under his hands, in his arms, chest constricting as the seconds of silence stretched out into years. Felix never stopped weaving his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair.

Hyunjin flinched when the reality of Felix’s words hit him, his tone so sugar sweet and loving it messed with Hyunjin’s head. Dread made him go numb, losing sensation in his legs and arms. Strong memories of a stormy night flickered through his mind; teary confessions about awful behaviour.

_No._

Felix lied. He didn’t like him. Played him. But… his words made it seem like being around Hyunjin was a chore. That couldn’t be right, could it? Felix was supposed to have changed, supposed to know that what he used to do was wrong. _Please-_

Hyunjin didn’t want to believe it, _couldn’t_ believe it- It had to be a joke; a sick, cruel joke. “W-What are you-” His words died out on his tongue, soaking up all moisture and leaving his mouth dry. His legs were weak. He swallowed thickly and Felix kept on _smiling_ as he wiped the tears staining Hyunjin’s cheeks. 

When did he start crying? 

“Don’t you get it? I don’t love you.”

The whispers were velvety smooth and sounded just as affectionate as everything else Felix had said, like every word of love and every softly spoken praise. 

_No-_

Hyunjin’s hands fell limp at his sides when Felix took a step away from him. His smile turned colder, gaining an edge of malice. Hyunjin reeled- it had all been a lie, hadn’t it? _This_ is why Felix said he didn’t deserve him, right? _This_ was the game Seungmin warned him about.

"But-" Hyunjin pleaded, voice shaking. "That time with Seungmin, I heard you; you said you liked me-"

Felix laughed. "I knew you'd try to eavesdrop. Everyone does, whether they want to admit it or not. Besides, it's easier to trick one person if you trick everyone."

Hyunjin was going to throw up, stomach turning uncomfortably. It burnt. 

“So you aren’t scared of thunder?” Hyunjin murmured, voice now strangely empty. Felix gave hima curious look before lighting up as the comment clicked. He shook his head.

_Why-_

“Oh, no, I really am terrified of thunderstorms. I’ve just learnt how to use it to my advantage.”

Jisung had been right all along. Hyunjin felt like a fool.

_But-_

His legs gave out and Hyunjin sank down on his knees, not bothering that he was probably dirtying the expensive clothes that _Felix_ got him. A tear fell from his jaw and landed on his thigh, soaking into the fabric. His lips moved around mute words.

_I trusted you-_

Felix stared down at him with the blankest look Hyunjin had ever seen in his eyes. Gone was the warmth and familiarity. Gone was the Felix that Hyunjin _loved_. Hyunjin’s jaw snapped shut when he was struck by the realisation that that Felix never existed at all.

“Sometimes, you were so dull I had to go to someone else.”

Hyunjin watched him with wide eyes. A breeze chilled the tears on his cheeks. It couldn’t be real. Felix would never- He wouldn’t. It wasn’t like Felix. But did Hyunjin really know the real Felix? 

“Who?”

No, clearly he didn't. 

Felix smiled so kindly. “I’ve mentioned Changbin before, right?” 

_Changbin?_

All the vague texts Felix had hidden from him. 

_What-_

The phone calls at night that went on for hours sometimes. 

_Changbin._

Felix knowing the menu and staff at restaurants better than he should have. 

_Of course._

Hyunjin had been so _stupid_.

Felix took a step closer to Hyunjin again, sinking down until they were at the same height. Felix reached out, gingerly sweeping a loose strand of hair from Hyunjin’s face. 

“Don’t feel bad, Jinnie,” Felix mumbled, his voice still sounding the same. “It’s nothing personal.” 

“Then _why_?” Hyunjin choked out, and Felix raised an eyebrow. But the two words spurred him on, breaking the dam that had been building in his throat. Anger flared in him. “Why? I told you- I- _Why_ would you do this? You lying, cheating piece of _shit_\- you- you…”

His words died out again when he realised he had no insults to hurl at Felix’s calm face, and he lowered his head. Felix had been wonderful, nothing but amazing the entire time Hyunjin had known him. Even now, he was quietly waiting until Hyunjin stopped talking. Ten seconds of silence passed before Felix decided to speak up again.

“You look so stunning when you’re crying like this. It’s _unfair_, really.” 

Hyunjin huffed, throat closing up again as Felix leaned closer, fingers gently put under Hyunjin’s chin and if he hadn’t felt so hollow, he could’ve easily refused to look at Felix. But he didn’t, letting Felix raise his head. He was met by a sympathetic smile. _Another lie_.

“Do you want to know why I did this?” Felix breathed and Hyunjin nodded once, body heavy and every sound loud in his ears. Felix pressed a light kiss to Hyunjin’s forehead before leaning back, standing up and looking down at Hyunjin with empty eyes. Hyunjin’s skin crawled and the lingering sensation of Felix’s touch burned painfully.

_Everything- Fake._

Felix opened the door and Hyunjin knew he was going to leave him alone on the balcony of an apartment that _Felix’s_ friend owned, at a party that _Felix_ invited him to, in clothes that _Felix_ bought him. 

_Everything-_

Hyunjin could taste the blood in the back of his throat and tried to muffle the sob that tore through him, but it was still loud, mixing with the static buzzing in his head. Felix reached out one last time to run his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair, tracing warm fingertips over his cheek.

“You had too much of what I couldn’t have. Goodbye, Hyunjin.” 

_____

Felix straightened out his jacket and ran a hand through his wind swept hair after closing the balcony door. He could still hear Hyunjin crying out there. A smile grew on his lips. The adrenaline rushed through his veins, taking him up to cloud nine and beyond. Oh, how he lived for this feeling.

_Perfect execution, once again._

The music quickly swallowed any noise from Hyunjin when Felix began walking back towards the stairs and the party downstairs. He could already imagine the congratulatory glass of champagne that Minho would pass him once Felix told him about everything.

Felix grinned when he recalled Minho's surprised face after Felix feverishly defended his "growing feelings" for Hyunjin, months ago. 

_To play one, you have to play all._

“You really had to do that, didn’t you?” 

Slowing down to a stop, Felix didn’t bother to hide his grin and turned to face Chan, who was leaned against an open doorway. His arms were crossed and lips pulled into a deep frown. Felix shrugged, ignoring the way Chan eyed him with disgust. Chan would never _truly_ understand, anyway.

“It was too easy. I couldn’t not do it.”

Chan’s eyes narrowed, the pause in between songs allowing them to hear Hyunjin’s _heartbreaking_ cries, just for a moment. Felix’s smile grew. This was his most successful heartbreak up to date. He’d made many people cry, but no one had sounded as miserable as Hyunjin. Spending close to half a year on a person instead of less than a month really did a difference, huh?

"He was living in a fantasy," Felix continued, trying to even out his voice even though the disdain was clearly heard. "Life is a game. I just showed him how to play. Can you really blame me for that?"

Chan narrowed his eyes, Felix meeting his glare head on with a glare of his own.

“I thought you changed,” Chan hissed out, never breaking the eye contact, “but you’re still just as disgusting as when I left Australia.” 

“You did the same thing, dear Chris. Who gave you permission to preach now?” Felix’s smile and mood dropped as his annoyance spiked, remembering the days when Chan used to be _fun_. “It was _you_ who taught me how to properly wrap someone around my fingers. Don’t be a hypocrite.” His teasing voice turned cold.

“I was young and stupid,” Chan fired back, uncrossing his arms and shifting his stance into a defensive one. “You’re no longer young, just stupid. So stop it, before _you_ get hurt.” 

Felix threw his head back and laughed. It was a bitter sound. “If I was _stupid_, then wouldn’t I be the one crying on the balcony right now? Besides, you don’t get to tell me how to live my life. I am done with that. And you don’t get to take this away from me, you don’t get to take the only control I have over my life.”

Chan shook his head, sneering at Felix. “It has always been about power for you, haven’t it? Your fucking disturbing need to control others. You’re sick, Lee.” 

“Oh, so it’s Lee now, huh? Alright, _Bang_, but have you considered this? I know I’m sick and fucked up.” Felix smiled, eyes narrowed into tiny slits. “But do you really think I care?”

“You’re messed up,” Chan breathed, eyes wide now. There was loathing in them, and Felix snapped. 

“So what! I know I am! But it’s _All! I! Have!_ You don’t know anything about me, know nothing of how insanely dictated my life has been. Every second, every minute, my every move, my entire future, everything already decided for me. This,” Felix seethed, taking a heavy step towards Chan as he pointed in the direction of the balcony. “_This_ is all I have. It’s all that makes me feel _alive_, the only freedom I have, the only thing that makes me feel _anything_, and I’ll be damned if you take that away from me!” He clenched his hands into fists to stop them from shaking.

Chan gritted his teeth. “You being a fucked up human does not give you the rights of ruining others.” Then he threw his hands out. “You know what, I’m done with you. I am so done with all your shit. Hyunjin did not deserve that and I hope you rot in hell, _Lix_.”

He dragged out the nickname before shoving his way past Felix, moving towards the balcony. Felix rolled his eyes and straightened up, anger already falling off him and being replaced with pride when he remembered Hyunjin’s tear stained cheeks and the broken look in his eyes. If Chan hadn’t changed so much, he would’ve been proud as well.

His phone buzzed.

_**Jeonginnie:** Hey!!! Sorry to disturb but I just wanted to ask if you wanna hang out again sometime!! I had lots of fun last week <3<3<3_

_**Me:** Sure! I’d love to ^~^ just tell me what you want to do,, my treat ;)))))_

Felix took a deep breath when he heard the balcony door open, shrugging off the last strands of rage. _I still have it_, he praised himself when the text to the new plaything he found a few days ago sent, at the same time hearing Hyunjin yell at Chan to “_get lost!_” 

Felix’s hands were still shaking faintly as he shoved his phone in his pocket, but that would stop of as soon as he drank something.

His grin returned. Minho and alcohol was waiting. 

The trip downstairs was easy with no more interruptions and he did indeed get a glass of champagne from Minho, who was waiting in one of the couches. His feline grin only grew as Felix began the giddy retelling his story of the balcony scene, including all the details of how well he played his part, how easily he had fooled Hyunjin.

Minho’s eyes strayed from Felix just as Felix was about to retell his final words to Hyunjin, and he laughed. “Look at that,” he mused and Felix twisted around, curiosity peaked.

Felix snorted when he saw a pale Hyunjin hanging on Chan’s arm, Chan leading him towards the front door. Felix was filled with glee when Hyunjin looked up and met his eyes. Fresh tears were still rolling down his cheeks.

Minho shifted so he was sitting closer to Felix. "I wonder if he'll come to dance class after this."

Oh, right. Their shared dance classes. Felix felt even better now.

“Who knows? Either way, it doesn't matter. Hyunjin is a broken man now,” Felix said smugly as he took a swig off his champagne, winking at Hyunjin when Minho laughed. Felix’s lips curled back into a smirk when Hyunjin slapped a hand over his mouth, most likely to try and mute the sobs that racked his body. Minho was a good actor, too. Almost as good as Felix, pretending to be unaware for over a year. “By the way, thanks for introducing him.”

“My pleasure,” Minho hummed. “I was getting tired of seeing his poor ass so happy all the time. You did me a favor, really.” 

“No problem. My only regret-” Felix downed the last champagne in his glass when Hyunjin crumbled against Chan and he turned back to Minho, who gave him a high five. “-is that I didn’t drag it out longer.”

“It was perfect. Take this.” Minho grinned and passed him the entire bottle instead of refilling his glass. “You deserve it,” he cackled. Felix took a swig from it right away and Minho pulled his legs up on the couch, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands. He tilted his head to the side, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

“Now that you don’t have anyone to deceive,” Minho hummed, reaching out to play with a loose strand of Felix’s hair. “Tell me, cousin dear, who are you really?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now that's over lmao Idk if it was the best thing i've written but heck dude I sure had fun writing it >:) and literally the only reason i wrote it is bc of that quote uwu
> 
> thank yall for reading and i hope you liked it uwu ily yall <3<3<3 bye for now ig ksjfjsnj


End file.
